18 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Czirliderki - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 24 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Budzik - Przygotowania do wakacji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Tom - Tom w Grecji odc. 24 (Tom - Tom in Grece); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 13; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Czarne - białe odc. 100; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 51; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Obywatele mają głos - Europa przeciw wojnie (Grassroots); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3366 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3581); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3367 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3582); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1285; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 896; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1464; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 10 - Czynsz; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zwierzowiec - Sen odc. 77; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Receptury klasztorne - odc. 21 Trzebnicki kapuśniak; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3368 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3583); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3369 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3584); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - TXT str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1289 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1465; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 900; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Opieka nad Krzaczkiem, odc. 39 (Bringing Up Shrubby, ep. 39); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Na własne oczy - Zwyczajna Rodzina (An Ordinary Family); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Zaproszenie do Teatru Telewizji 21:30 Teatr Telewizji - Noc czerwcowa; spektakl teatralny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Regał; magazyn literacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zła karma (Bad Karma) kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 Polacy na Syberii - Syberyjskie Ateny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Ocean Avenue - odc. 73/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 72); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 74/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 74); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Przystanek praca; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 3/26 Witamy, panie Wodorze (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. Welcome Mr. Hydrogen); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 245 Dziewczyna na telefon; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym:; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 10:00 Panorama; STEREO 10:35 Panorama; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda; STEREO 10:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 55; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Magnum - odc. 97/162 Profesor Jonathan Higgins (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Profesor Jonathan Higgins); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Przygody Tarzana - odc 48/75 Prawo dżungli (Tarzan, ep 219 Law of the jungle); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Dzieci inne niż wszystkie - odc.3 (Born To Be Different odc.3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 22/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 524); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Słaba wiara; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Syndrom szalonych rodziców - Posiłki. (Madness of modern families. Food.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/LIV - TXT str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Starter - magazyn aktualności; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 506; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 264; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. V, odc. 23/25 (Crime Scene Investigation V, ep. 523); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 W dzień targowy (film dokumentalny); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Wrocław 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:52 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:22 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Fakty 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Fakty 08:55 Pogoda 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny 10:12 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 12:22 Serwis Kulturalny 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:04 Kurier Komentarze 13:21 Serwis Kulturalny 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda; STEREO 13:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:04 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 14:21 Serwis Kulturalny 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze 15:22 Serwis Kulturalny 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:08 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Fakty 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Praca - biznes - innowacje 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Fakty 18:30 Rozmowa Faktów 18:40 Trzymaj z Trójką 18:45 Praca - Biznes - Innowacje 19:00 Posłowie 19:30 M2 On i Ona ‘ 20:01 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne - program informacyjny 22:05 Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16; cykl reportaży 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 O co chodzi? - Dźwiganie, odc. 1 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Plus - minus; magazyn 01:01 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:30 Kurier; STEREO 01:50 Pogoda; STEREO 01:53 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:05 O co chodzi? - Dźwiganie, odc. 1 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Musie Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (116) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 Graczykowie (20) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (115) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (92) - telenowela 11.00 Metamońozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (922) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (115) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (531) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (256) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (116) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Strażnik Teksasu (79) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (532) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (923) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Z Archiwum X (161) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 MEGAHIT: Wybraniec śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 21.55 Studio LOTIO 22.55 Nieustraszeni - reality show 23.55 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.40 Magazyn sportowy 02.40 Magazyn Formuły 1 03.40 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Na celowniku (10) - serial sensacyjny 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Na celowniku (12) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (88) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (830) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Bez śladu (22) - serial kryminalny 23.30 Firma - magazyn 00.00 Multikino - magazyn 00.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 00.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.10 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.10 Telesklep 02.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Elmot 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Magazyn żużlowy 09.00 Eksploracje - cykl popularnonaukowy 09.30 Kolarstwo: ProLiga 2007 - Bałtyk - Karkonosze Tour 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (205) - telenowela 11.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Grecji 12.05 Gram.tv - magazyn komputerowy 12.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Polski 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (37) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (5) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Psie serce: Atos - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (206) - telenowela 20.00 Winny czy niewinny (13) - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Zamiana żon - reality show 22.10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Stanów Zjednoczonych - podsumowanie 23.10 Kika - komediodramat, Hiszpania 1993 01.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.10 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 03.00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.50 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 04.15 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Dzungla; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Pół wieku w galopie (Pół wieku w galopie); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Mój pierwszy raz - (53); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Biografie - Ja który mam podwójne życie... czyli dylemat Josepha Conrada - cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 708; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1229; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 My w Finlandii - 90 lat minęło...; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 460; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie tylko o... - Kozienickich portretach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Doktor Murek - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Sopot na bis - Sopot 2006 na bis - Perfect; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Jedyneczka - Dzungla; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Korzenie Kultury - Miasto rubinowych fabryk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Jest takie miejsce - Pieczarki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Z archiwum IPN - W cieniu Porytowego Wzgórza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Unijnym traktem - Możemy żyć dłużej; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 708; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Więcej światła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1229; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Kazachstan nie do poznania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Warto kochać - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 3 Kryptonim Wilkołak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Jest takie miejsce - Pieczarki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Z archiwum IPN - W cieniu Porytowego Wzgórza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Unijnym traktem - Możemy żyć dłużej; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 708; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Więcej światła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1229; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kazachstan nie do poznania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Warto kochać - odc. 16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Nie tylko o... - Kozienickich portretach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 3 Kryptonim Wilkołak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (19) Jerzy Bończak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Salon kresowy - Przez osiem wieków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:00 Telesklep 07:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Inwazja - serial SF odc. 15/22 USA 2005 08:35 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 1/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:50 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 14/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 10:50 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 96/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:50 Zabawa od kuchni - konkurs interaktywny 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela odc. 2/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 15:10 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 107/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 16:10 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 99/100 USA 1986 16:40 Jej cały świat - serial komediowy odc. 20/22 USA 1998 17:10 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 15/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 96/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 100 ost. USA 1986 19:40 Jej cały świat - serial komediowy odc. 21/22 USA 1998 20:10 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/16 USA 2003 21:10 Miłość na zawsze - film obyczajowy reż. Michael Switzer, wyk. Reba McEntire, Tim Matheson, Bess Armstrong, Heather Stephens USA 1998 23:10 Stracone dusze - horror reż. Janusz Kamiński, wyk. Winona Ryder, Ben Chaplin, John Hurt, Philip Baker Hall USA 2000 Polsat Sport 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Francja - Japonia 09:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz USA - Włochy 11:20 Formuła 1 Grand Prix USA 15:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Ekstraklasy - mecz finałowy 17:30 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 18:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz Polska - Holandia 20:25 Żużel Liga angielska - mecz Reading Bulldogs - Coventry Bees 22:40 Rugby Mistrzostwa Polski - mecz finałowy 23:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Serbia - Kuba TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Autorski przegląd prasy zagranicznej 09:55 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis 15:20 InterNET24 - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Firma - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Firma - magazyn 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny TVN Turbo 06:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 07:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 10:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 10:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 11:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Katastrofy lotnicze - serial dokumentalny 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 15:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Sporrrt - magazyn 18:15 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:15 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny TV Puls 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 114 Kolumbia 2004 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 93 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 11:50 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 12:30 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 13:00 Mniejszy szuka dużego - film familijny reż. Konrad Nałęcki, wyk. Roman Kłosowski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Mieczysław Voit, Anna Ciepielewska Polska 1976 15:00 Władca zwierząt 2: Na całe życie - serial przygodowy odc. 14 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 16:00 Wieczny płomień miłości - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Jorge Fons, Hiszpania/Meksyk 2004 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 115 Kolumbia 2004 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 18:55 Wideowizyty: Niemcy - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Niegrzeczni faceci: Przewodnik po pubach - serial komediowy odc. 27 Wlk. Brytania 1992 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Zakochani są między nami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jan Rutkiewicz, wyk. Krzysztof Kalczyński, Magdalena Zawadzka, Maria Nowotarska, Andrzej Jurczak Polska 1964 22:05 Octava dies - program informacyjny 22:40 Władca zwierząt 2: Na całe życie - serial przygodowy odc. 14 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 23:40 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:20 Niegrzeczni faceci: Przewodnik po pubach - serial komediowy odc. 27 Wlk. Brytania 1992 00:50 Czas obojętności - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Carla Algrandi, Laura Antonelli, Peter Fonda, Cris Campion Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 1988 02:30 Pod prąd: Przemysław Górny - program publicystyczny 03:10 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 03:45 Prace na wysokościach - program publicystyczny 04:30 Żebro Adama: Maria Pakulnis - program publicystyczny 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Para w kuchni: Kaczka w pomarańczach - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Ciasto z cukrową posypką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 27 08:10 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 09:20 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 09:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 10:10 Słodki drań: Owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 10:40 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 44 11:05 Na słodko 2: Brandy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:00 Martha: Faith Ford - talk show odc. 41 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 13:20 Mondovino: Magiczny napój - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Francja/USA 2004 14:20 Tyler na tropie doskonałości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 14:45 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 15:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 15:45 Na słodko 2: Sezam - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 16:10 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 16:35 Delia na lato: Preludium do lata - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:05 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 17:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 17:35 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Tygrys - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 18:00 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Słodkie zioła i jadalne kwiaty - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 7 18:30 Surfing po menu 3: Nowa Południowa Walia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/24 19:00 Martha: Melissa Etheridge - talk show odc. 43 19:45 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Deser z chleba - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 20:00 Kuchnia Billa: Gotujemy dla dwojga - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 20:30 Otwarcie wkrótce: Provence 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Kanada 2001 21:00 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 21:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Bollywood - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 21:55 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 22:25 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła sałatkowe - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 22:55 Surfing po menu 3: Noosa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/24 23:25 Na słodko 2: Bita śmietana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 23:50 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 01:40 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 02:05 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 02:35 Na słodko 2: Bita śmietana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 03:00 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 45 03:25 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 03:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 Canal + 06:15 Ikonoklaści - Rossellini i Kamen - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/8 USA 2005 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 17 USA 1989 08:00 Wyprawa po dziecko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bertrand Tavernier, wyk. Jacques Gamblin, Isabelle Carré, Bruno Putzulu, Frédéric Pierrot Francja 2004 10:15 Lot 93 z Newark - dramat sensacyjny reż. Peter Markle, wyk. Jeffrey Nordling, Brennan Elliott, Ty Olsson, Kendall Cross USA 2006 11:50 Siła i honor - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Tillman jr, wyk. Robert De Niro, Cuba Gooding jr, Charlize Theron, Aunjanue Ellis, Hal Holbrook, Michael Rapaport, Powers Boothe USA 2000 14:00 Remont kapitalny - komedia reż. Brigitte Roüan, wyk. Carole Bouquet, Jean-Pierre Castaldi, Didier Flamand, Francoise Brion Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 15:35 Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat reż. Thomas Bezucha, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Dermot Mulroney, Diane Keaton, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania 2004 17:20 Ja więzień albo jak planowałem zabić Tony Blaira - film dokumentalny reż. Petra Epperlein, Michael Tucker, wyk. Niemcy/USA 2006 18:20 7 krasnoludków - Historia prawdziwa - komedia reż. Sven Unterwaldt Jr., wyk. Cosma Shiva Hagen, Otto Waalkes, Heinz Hoenig, Mirco Nontschew Niemcy 2004 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 18 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Ikonoklaści - Zellweger i Amanpour - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 22:00 Ukryty wymiar - film SF reż. Paul Anderson, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Sam Neill, Kathleen Quinlan, Joely Richardson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 23:40 Delikatna - horror reż. Jaume Balagueró, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Richard Roxburgh, Colin McFarlane, Elena Anaya Hiszpania 2005 01:25 Biała Masajka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hermine Huntgeburth, wyk. Nina Hoss, Katja Flint, Antonio Prester, Jacky Ido Niemcy 2005 03:35 Czas surferów - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jacek Gąsiorowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Marian Dziędziel, Agnieszka Maciąg Polska 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Duma i uprzedzenie - musical 10:25 Poirot: Karty na stół - film kryminalny reż. Sarah Harding, wyk. David Suchet, Cordelia Bugeja, Philip Bowen, Zoë Wanamaker Wlk. Brytania 2005 12:00 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 17 USA 1989 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 15:00 Jak w niebie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kay Pollak, wyk. Michael Nyqvist, Lennart Jähkel, Frida Hallgren, Ingela Olsson Szwecja 2004 17:15 Spacer po linie - dramat biograficzny reż. James Mangold, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Reese Witherspoon, Ginnifer Goodwin, Robert Patrick USA 2005 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Agent XXL 2 - komedia reż. John Whitesell, wyk. Martin Lawrence, Nia Long, Emily Procter, Zachary Levi USA 2006 21:40 Wielkie życie - film biograficzny reż. Kevin Spacey, wyk. Kevin Spacey, Kate Bosworth, John Goodman, Bob Hoskins USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:40 Czas, który pozostał - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Ozon, wyk. Melvil Poupaud, Jeanne Moreau, Valeria Bruni Tedeschi, Daniel Duval Francja 2005 01:00 Ukryty wymiar - film SF reż. Paul Anderson, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Sam Neill, Kathleen Quinlan, Joely Richardson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 02:35 Ciemna strona Wenus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Agnieszka Wagner, Anna Przybylska, Jan Englert, Paweł Deląg Polska 1997 04:05 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 Canal + Sport 06:05 Ikonoklaści - Tarantino i Apple - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/8 USA 2005 07:00 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 09:15 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Bross, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Jonathan Higgins, Gale Harold, Sabine Singh USA 2005 10:45 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Gimnastic Tarragona - FC Barcelona 12:40 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - RCD Mallorca 14:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: Cleveland - San Antonio #5 - mecz finałowy 18:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 18:30 Snooker Warsaw Snooker Tour: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy nr 1 część I 22:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA: Mecz San Antonio Silver Stars - New York Liberty 00:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 00:30 Siedem dni od mistrzostwa - film dokumentalny 01:15 Deser Zanik pamięci - film krótkometrażowy 01:30 W siódmym niebie - komedia reż. Harry Basil, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Paul Rodriguez, Angie Everhart, D.L. Hughley USA 2006 03:15 Moja droga Wendy - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Vinterberg, wyk. Jamie Bell, Bill Pullman, Michael Angarano, Danso Gordon Dania/Francja/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 05:00 Deser Gołąb. Historia prawdziwa - film krótkometrażowy 05:15 Magia Russica - film dokumentalny reż. Masha Zur, Yonathan Zur, wyk. Rosja/Izrael 2004 HBO 06:30 Potyczki z Jeannie - komediodramat reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Nick Nolte, Whittni Wright, Albert Brooks, Joely Richardson USA 1994 08:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:50 Druga strona nieba - dramat przygodowy reż. Mitch Davis, wyk. Anne Hathaway, Christopher Gorham, Joe Folau, Nathaniel Lees USA 2001 10:40 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy reż. Andrew Adamson, wyk. Georgie Henley, William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Anna Popplewell USA 2005 12:55 Gra ich życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Wes Bentley, Jay Rodan, Gerard Butler, John Rhys-Davies USA 2005 14:35 Kapitan Ron - komedia przygodowa reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Kurt Russell, Benjamin Salisbury, Martin Short, Mary Kay Place USA 1992 16:15 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2005 18:10 Premiera Pogodynka - komedia reż. François Bouvier, wyk. Anne-Marie Cadieux, Patrick Baby, Chantal Baril, Jean-François Blanchard Kanada 2005 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 21:50 Przeklęta - horror reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Christina Ricci, Jesse Eisenberg, Portia de Rossi, Shannon Elizabeth USA/Niemcy 2005 23:25 Utracona miłość - dramat obyczajowy reż. André Téchiné, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Gérard Depardieu, Gilbert Melki, Malik Zidi Francja 2004 01:05 Amityville - horror reż. Andrew Douglas, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Melissa George, Jesse James, Philip Baker Hall USA 2005 02:35 Constantine - horror reż. Francis Lawrence, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Rachel Weisz, Shia LaBeouf, Djimon Hounsou USA 2005 04:35 Pogodynka - komedia reż. François Bouvier, wyk. Anne-Marie Cadieux, Patrick Baby, Chantal Baril, Jean-François Blanchard Kanada 2005 HBO 2 06:30 Obraz syna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joshua D. Rose, Peter Manoogian, wyk. Clifton Davis, Stacey Dash, Charles Shaughnessy, Heath Freeman USA 2001 08:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Czerwone jak niebo - dramat biograficzny reż. Cristiano Bortone, wyk. Luca Capriotti, Paolo Sassanelli Włochy 2005 10:10 W cieniu matki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Taylor-Stanley, wyk. Zoe Tapper, Leo Bill, Joss Ackland, Lauren Bacall Wlk. Brytania 2006 11:55 Rocketman - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Harland Williams, Jessica Lundy, William Sadler, Jeffrey DeMunn USA 1997 13:25 Pięcioro dzieci i coś - film przygodowy reż. John Stephenson, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Freddie Highmore, Alex Jennings, Jonathan Bailey Francja/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 14:55 Kontrakt przedmałżeński - komedia romantyczna reż. Shiraz Jafri, wyk. Sunil Malhotra, Lisa Ray, Kal Penn, Asrani USA 2004 16:30 Przygoda Felicity - film familijny reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Shailene Woodley, Marcia Gay Harden, Robinne Fanfair, David Gardner USA 2005 17:55 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia reż. Brian Levant, wyk. Ice Cube, Nia Long, Aleisha Allen, Philip Bolden USA 2005 19:30 Kids in America - komedia reż. Josh Stolberg, wyk. Gregory Smith, Malik Yoba, Julie Bowen, Adam Arkin USA 2005 21:00 Własność stanowa: Krew na ulicach - dramat kryminalny reż. Damon Dash, wyk. Beanie Sigel, Noreaga, Damon Dash, Michael Bentt Niemcy 2004 22:35 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia reż. Carl Prechezer, wyk. Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Steven MacKintosh, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1995 00:15 Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 7 USA 2005 01:00 Hotel Ziemia Obiecana - dramat obyczajowy reż. Amos Gitai, wyk. Rosamund Pike, Diana Bespechni, Hanna Schygulla, Anne Parillaud Izrael/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2004 02:30 Odrzuceni - film dokumentalny reż. Mathieu Verbound, Jean-Robert Viallet, wyk. Denis Lavant Francja 2006 04:00 Kids in America - komedia reż. Josh Stolberg, wyk. Gregory Smith, Malik Yoba, Julie Bowen, Adam Arkin USA 2005 05:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 11:05 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 12:55 Randka w ciemno - komedia reż. Juan Calvo, wyk. Paz Vega, Santi Millán, Constantino Romero, Santiago Segura Hiszpania 2004 14:35 Szatański plan doktora Fu Manchu - komedia reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Peter Sellers, Helen Mirren, David Tomlinson, Sid Caesar USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1980 16:15 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Tarun Anand, Kim Boekhoorn, Marco Borsato, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2006 17:50 Randka w ciemno - komedia reż. Juan Calvo, wyk. Paz Vega, Santi Millán, Constantino Romero, Santiago Segura Hiszpania 2004 19:30 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 20:30 Babcisynek - komedia reż. Nicholaus Goossen, wyk. Linda Cardellini, Allen Covert, Peter Dante, Shirley Jones USA 2006 22:05 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 61 22:35 Zagniewani młodociani - komedia reż. Hart Bochner, wyk. Jon Lovitz, Tia Carrere, Louise Fletcher, Mekhi Phifer, Malinda Williams, Guillermo Díaz, Lexie Bigham USA 1996 00:00 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 01:25 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 61 01:55 Nowy Jean-Claude - komedia reż. Didier Tronchet, wyk. Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau, Richard Berry, Darry Cowl Francja 2002 Cinemax 06:00 Kawał kina - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Kevin Bacon, J.T. Walsh, Emily Longstreth, Michael McKean USA 1989 07:45 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 09:25 Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Coen, wyk. George Clooney, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Edward Herrmann, Billy Bob Thornton USA 2003 11:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Biografie - magazyn filmowy 11:30 Fortuna - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Warren Beatty, Stockard Channing, Dub Taylor USA 1975 13:05 Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 14:50 Kawał kina - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Kevin Bacon, J.T. Walsh, Emily Longstreth, Michael McKean USA 1989 16:35 Dobre chęci - film biograficzny reż. Bille August, wyk. Samuel Fröler, Pernilla August, Max von Sydow, Ghita Norby Niemcy/Szwecja/Dania/Francja/Wlk. Brytania/Włochy/Finlandia/Norwegia/Islandia 1992 19:30 W blasku Hollywood 2 - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Być kobietą Mistrz - melodramat reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Jon Voight, Faye Dunaway, Jack Warden, Arthur Hill USA 1979 22:00 Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia - komedia romantyczna reż. Joel Coen, wyk. George Clooney, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Edward Herrmann, Billy Bob Thornton USA 2003 23:40 Park Gorkiego - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Apted, wyk. William Hurt, Joanna Pacuła, Ian Bannen, Lee Marvin USA 1983 01:45 Siła poezji - dramat obyczajowy reż. J. Miller Tobin, wyk. Frank Langella, Laura Allen, Bruce Romans, Kevin Butler USA 2005 03:30 Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra USA/ Japonia 1990 05:20 W blasku Hollywood: Denzel Washington - serial dokumentalny Cinemax 2 06:00 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 07:45 Złote czasy radia - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Mia Farrow, Seth Green, Danny Aiello, Jeff Daniels USA 1987 09:15 Na zawołanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alongkod Euepaiboon, wyk. Jesdaporn Pholdee, Hathairat Jaroenchaichana, Naruemol Nillawan, Payao Pattanapong Tajlandia 2003 10:55 W płomieniach - film obyczajowy reż. Claire Simon, wyk. Camille Varenne, Gilbert Melki, Kader Mohamed, Marion Maintenay Francja 2006 12:45 Kłamstwa mojego taty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ján Kadár, wyk. Yossi Yadin, Jeff Lynas, Len Birman, Marilyn Lightstone Polska 1974 14:25 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio - serial dokumentalny 14:55 Świetny rok - komedia obyczajowa reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Mark Linn-Baker, Jessica Harper, Joseph Bologna USA 1982 16:30 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 18:10 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 20:00 Historia przemocy - thriller reż. David Cronenberg, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Maria Bello, Ed Harris, William Hurt Niemcy/USA 2005 21:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Niegrzeczni chłopcy - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Elita zabójców - film sensacyjny reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. James Caan, Robert Duvall, Arthur Hill, Bo Hopkins USA 1975 00:00 Lisztomania - film biograficzny reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Roger Daltrey, Sara Kestelman, Paul Nicholas, Ringo Starr Kanada 1975 01:45 Zbrodnie z miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Lizzy Borden, wyk. Patrick Bergin, Sean Young, Arnetia Walker, James Read USA 1992 03:15 1984 - dramat społeczny reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack USA/Wlk. Brytania 1984 05:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Ashton Kutcher - magazyn filmowy 05:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Benicio Del Toro - serial dokumentalny USA 09:00 Wszyscy mówią: Kocham cię - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Woody Allen, Goldie Hawn, Alan Alda, Drew Barrymore USA 1996 10:50 Wielkie nadzieje - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Lean, wyk. John Mills, Anthony Wager, Jean Simmons, Valerie Hobson Wlk. Brytania 1946 12:55 Płaski świat - film krótkometrażowy reż. Daniel Greaves, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 1997 13:35 Wszystkie filmy prezydentów - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 wyk. USA 2003 14:30 Cudzoziemka - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jerzy Kamas, Joanna Szczepkowska, Andrzej Precigs Polska 1986 16:20 O mały głos - komediodramat reż. Mark Herman, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Jane Horrocks, Michael Caine, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1998 18:05 Himalaya - Dzieciństwo wodza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Valli, wyk. Thilen Lhondup, Gurgon Kyap, Lhakpa Tsamchoe, Karma Tensing Francja/ Wlk. Brytania/ Nepal 1999 20:00 ale klasyczne! Berlin Alexanderplatz: Jak żyć, gdy chce się umrzeć - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, Włochy/RFN 1980 21:10 ale klasyczne! Berlin Alexanderplatz: Niespodziewany cios może zranić duszę - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Rainer Werner Fassbinder, Włochy/RFN 1980 22:40 I stanie się koniec - horror reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Gabriel Byrne, Kevin Pollak, Robin Tunney USA 1999 00:50 Impuls - thriller SF reż. Graham Baker, wyk. Meg Tilly, Tim Matheson, Bill Paxton, Hume Cronyn USA 1984 02:20 W starym dworku czyli niepodległość trójkątów - film psychologiczny reż. Andrzej Kotkowski, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jerzy Bończak, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 1984 Kino Polska 06:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 07:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Ostatni rozdział - komediodramat reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Fabrice Luchini, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Dominika Ostałowska Belgia/ Polska/ Francja 1997 08:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Hotel Calendarium - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Brzozowski, wyk. Polska 1984 09:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński 09:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera -Jan Kidawa-Błoński Wypowiedź: Jan Kidawa-Błoński 09:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Trzy stopy nad ziemią - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Jarosław Dunaj, Tadeusz Chudecki, Zdzisław Kozień, Emilian Kamiński Polska 1985 11:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Umowa o pracę - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Polska 1979 11:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Ładne słowo odwaga - film dokumentalny reż. Zbigniew Raplewski, wyk. Polska 1975 12:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Jan Kidawa-Błoński Polska naszych dni - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1973 12:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 12:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Kryptonim Nektar - film sensacyjny reż. Leon Jeannot, wyk. Bożena Kurowska, Bogumił Kobiela, Jarema Stępowski, Stanisław Milski Polska 1963 14:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery W chłopskie ręce - film obyczajowy reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Stanisław Łapiński, Zofia Łuczycka, Feliks Żukowski, Konstanty Pągowski Polska 1946 15:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda 15:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Wypowiedź: Andrzej Wajda 15:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Bez znieczulenia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska, Andrzej Seweryn, Krystyna Janda Polska 1978 17:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Ostatni rozdział - komediodramat reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Fabrice Luchini, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Dominika Ostałowska Belgia/ Polska/ Francja 1997 19:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Hotel Calendarium - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Brzozowski, wyk. Polska 1984 20:00 Młode kadry 20:10 Młode kadry 483 km - etiuda filmowa reż. Joanna Kaczmarek, wyk. Renata Dancewicz, Aleksandra Justa, Izabela Kuna Polska 2005 20:25 Młode kadry Tor - etiuda filmowa reż. Krzysztof Jankowski, wyk. Paweł Ciołkosz, Mariusz Zalejski, Paweł Domagała Polska 2006 20:40 Młode kadry Kawałek nieba - etiuda filmowa reż. Jakub Czekaj, wyk. Artur Barciś, Małgorzata Gałkowska, Lidia Duda Polska 2006 21:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 21:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje PKF 41A/81 - Odcienie miłości 21:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Mężczyzna niepotrzebny! - dramat obyczajowy reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Jolanta Buszko, Jerzy Kryszak, Elżbieta Karkoszka, Barbara Rachwalska Polska 1981 23:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Strzeż duszy ciała mego - etiuda filmowa reż. Grzegorz Pacek, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Renata Przemyk, Łukasz Urbanowski Polska 1997 23:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Ballada Romantyczność - film dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Polska 1980 23:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 23:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Komentarz: Jacek Fedorowicz 23:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Kryptonim Nektar - film sensacyjny reż. Leon Jeannot, wyk. Bożena Kurowska, Bogumił Kobiela, Jarema Stępowski, Stanisław Milski Polska 1963 01:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery W chłopskie ręce - film obyczajowy reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Stanisław Łapiński, Zofia Łuczycka, Feliks Żukowski, Konstanty Pągowski Polska 1946 02:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda 02:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Wypowiedź: Andrzej Wajda 02:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Bez znieczulenia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska, Andrzej Seweryn, Krystyna Janda Polska 1978 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Córeczka Johnny'ego - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Myriam Sirois, Mia Kirshner, Treat Williams, Barry Pepper USA 1995 08:00 Uciec jak najwyżej - film wojenny reż. Donald Shebib, wyk. Vincent Spano, Ben Cross, Tony Lo Bianco, Rachel Ward USA/Kanada 1994 10:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 USA 1998 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 143 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 1999 13:00 Drzewo życzeń - film obyczajowy reż. Ivan Passer, wyk. Alfre Woodard, Blair Underwood, Helen Shaver, Mary Alice USA 1999 15:00 Uciec jak najwyżej - film wojenny reż. Donald Shebib, wyk. Vincent Spano, Ben Cross, Tony Lo Bianco, Rachel Ward USA/Kanada 1994 17:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 USA 1998 18:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 143 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 19:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 USA 1999 20:00 Wybór Gracie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Kristen Bell, Diane Ladd, Anne Heche USA 2004 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2004 23:00 Ucieczka ze strefy śmierci - dramat sensacyjny reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Esai Morales, Nia Peeples, Stephen McHattie, Jon Cuthbert USA 1995 01:00 Wybór Gracie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Kristen Bell, Diane Ladd, Anne Heche USA 2004 03:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2004 04:00 Córeczka Johnny'ego - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Kent Harrison, wyk. Myriam Sirois, Mia Kirshner, Treat Williams, Barry Pepper USA 1995 Comedy Central 07:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 716 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 07:30 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 717 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 08:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1602 08:20 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1603 08:45 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 110 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 09:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 111 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 226 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:05 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 227 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:30 Cybill - serial odc. 105 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 119 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 120 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 423 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 424 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 425 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:55 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 228 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 301 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1602 14:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1603 14:30 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 302 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 15:00 Frasier - serial odc. 519 USA 1999 15:30 Zdrówko - serial odc. 526 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 16:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 718 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:20 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 719 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 121 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 122 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 501 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 502 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 503 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 302 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 303 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:35 Cybill - serial odc. 106 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:00 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany odc. 303 reż. Chuck Austen, Wesley Archer, USA 1997 20:30 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 305 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 112 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 21:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 113 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - program rozrywkowy odc. 619 22:35 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 213 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:05 Trafiony- zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 23:35 Kocham cię, ręce przy sobie - komedia reż. Julie Davis, wyk. Meredith Scott Lynn, Marla Schaffel, Mitchell Whitfield, Michael Harris USA 1997 01:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 212 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 01:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 603 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 USA 2004 07:15 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2000 08:10 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 11 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:05 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 1 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1998 10:55 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 USA 2004 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 11 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 2000 13:40 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 1 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 14:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1998 15:30 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 USA 2004 16:25 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2000 17:20 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 12 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 18:15 Herkules - serial przygodowy odc. 2 USA/Nowa Zelandia 1995 19:10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA 1998 20:05 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2006 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 17 USA 2004 22:00 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2005 23:00 4400 - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 00:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA 2006 00:55 Lost: Zagubieni 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 17 USA 2004 01:50 Wzór - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2005 02:45 4400 - serial SF odc. 3 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1993 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2000 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 139 Australia 2001 16:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 17:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 1993 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2000 20:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 139 Australia 2001 21:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2000 22:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 4 Australia 1997 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1993 00:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA 2000 01:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 140 Australia 2001 02:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2000 AXN Sci-Fi 13:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 2005 14:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 2005 14:50 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 15:50 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 18:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 1 Kanada 2005 19:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 2 Kanada 2005 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 1996 22:00 Lexx 3 - serial SF odc. 13 Kanada 1997 23:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 2005 00:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2002 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 2 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 02:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 4 USA 1996 National Geographic Channel 08:00 W świecie krokodyli: Wizyta w Ilanos - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Poskramiacze węży: Boa z Belize - serial dokumentalny 09:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 10:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Dom ze śmieci - film dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zapora Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 13:00 W świecie krokodyli: Wizyta w Ilanos - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Poskramiacze węży: Boa z Belize - serial dokumentalny 14:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 15:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Walka o przetrwanie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Groźne bestie - film dokumentalny 17:00 Łowcy mórz: Mary Celeste - statek widmo - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Duchy - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Krokodyl błotny - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: USS Virginia - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Policyjni jasnowidze - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Za kratkami: Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Montserrat - wybuch wulkanu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Policyjni jasnowidze - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Za kratkami: Więzienie o zaostrzonym rygorze - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Gigantyczne maszyny: Bombowce - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Gigantyczne maszyny: Okręty podwodne - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 08:00 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:30 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód Bud Light - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe cukierki - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Saab - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Saab - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Gigantyczne maszyny: Bombowce - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Gigantyczne maszyny: Okręty podwodne - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 14:00 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:30 Piekło wielkiej wody - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 56 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 16:00 Superjazda: Zmiana silnika - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Droga do Le Mans - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 17:30 Droga do Le Mans - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Wszystko o Teutulach - wydanie specjalne - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowe cukierki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 57 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 21:00 Walka z nowotworem gigantem - film dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Szlakiem zagłady - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Platformy wiertnicze - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód Bud Light - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Moc piłeczek pingpongowych - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Golf - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Alpy: Dolomity regionu Veneto - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/8 07:20 Moje hobby: Reggie - wokalista, Masumoto - zawodnik sumo - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 07:55 Moje hobby: Aron i jego węże, Alberto - chłopiec z Pampasów - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 08:30 Wyścig zbrojeń: Czołgi - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/8 09:25 Moje hobby: Julien - chłopiec z krainy lodowców, Yosimi - geniusz komputerowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 10:00 Moje hobby: Erica - tancerka, Akome i jego zagrożona wioska - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/13 10:35 Moje hobby: Wallo i Pin - bracia z rybackiej wioski, Jamal - sprzedawca benzyny - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 11:10 Niebo na ziemi: Judaizm - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/6 11:40 Celtyckie mity: Seks i świat nadprzyrodzony - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 12:40 Krwawa galeria: Meyer Lansky - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 13:40 Ostatni komunista - film dokumentalny 15:15 Imperium Brytyjskie w kolorze: Spotkanie z przeznaczeniem - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 16:15 Miasto pszczół - film dokumentalny 16:50 Moje hobby: Hulda i Lilja - amazonki z Islandii, Shiho - reporter z Szanghaju - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 17:20 Epoka biometrii - film dokumentalny 18:15 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Sardynia - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 18:45 Zapomniany świat Mitchella i Kenyona: Czasy i ludzie - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspa Wielkanocna - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/26 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Lamy, foki i pradawne kultury - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/12 20:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Tajemne życie mózgu: Sylaba i dźwięk - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia Tajemne życie mózgu: Ich osobny świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 22:40 Tintin i ja - film dokumentalny 00:00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie: Zamordowanie buddyjskich mnichów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 00:55 Wyścig zbrojeń: Bombowce strategiczne - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/8 01:50 Literatura na ekranie: Klasyka dziecięca - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 02:20 Literatura na ekranie: Oscarowe ekranizacje - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 02:45 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Antiparos - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/13 Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Burza reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Pokaz mody USA 2003 09:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 18, Zamiana USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal 2 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Życie i procesy Ally McBeal USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 11, Osobliwa miłość reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 4 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Nie zmieniaj się reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 1, Myjnia samochodowa USA 2000 14:20 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Zamiana żon, Część I USA 2003 14:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 19, Siłownia USA 1998 15:25 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 5 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Więzy rodzinne reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Czas na Briana 2 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 18:10 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Randka w ciemno USA 2003 19:10 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Ukryte marzenia USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Pierwsze zadanie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Niespodzianka USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Lalki i lalki USA 1998 21:55 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 6, Kłamstwa, zegarek i garderoba Francja 2006 22:50 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 6 23:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Ocalić Grace USA 1998 00:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Zamiana żon, Część II USA 2003 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 13, Bracie, gdzie jesteś? reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Ryzyko w miłości reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 2 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Sport motorowy FIA World Touring Car Championship - wyścig w Brnie (Czechy) 10:00 Wyścigi supersportów Mistrzostwa Świata w San Marino 11:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów Mistrzostwa Świata w San Marino - 2. przejazd 12:00 Kajakarstwo górskie Mistrzostwa Europy w Liptowskim Mikulaszu (Słowacja) - 4. dzień 13:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa: Mecz Brazylia - Kanada 15:00 Kolarstwo Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré - 7. etap: Valloire - Annecy 15:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Londynie: Mecz finałowy 16:30 Sztuki walki Turniej w Paryżu 17:30 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 18:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Sumo Natsu Basho w Tokio 20:00 Sumo Natsu Basho w Tokio 21:00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 00:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 00:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 14:00 Tancerze - taneczny show Jennifer Lopez 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Dom Runa - reality show 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 21:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 22:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Jestem z Rolling Stone - reality show 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 True Life: Jestem geniuszem - cała prawda o młodzieży 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 14:30 Big in America 2 - reality show 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Ringtone Chart - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 06:05 Pani Miniver - dramat wojenny reż. William Wyler, wyk. Greer Garson, Walter Pidgeon, Teresa Wright, Dame May Whitty USA 1942 08:15 Nagroda - komedia sensacyjna reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Paul Newman, Elke Sommer, Edward G. Robinson, Diane Baker USA 1963 10:40 Pościg za cieniem - komedia kryminalna reż. W.S. van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, Maureen O'Sullivan, Nat Pendleton USA 1934 12:10 Od wtorku do czwartku - komedia kryminalna reż. William S. Van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, James Stewart, Elissa Landi USA 1936 14:00 Podróże z moją ciotką - komedia przygodowa reż. George Cukor, wyk. Maggie Smith, Alec McCowen, Robert Stephens, Louis Gossett Jr. USA 1972 15:50 Życie prywatne - dramat obyczajowy reż. Louis Malle, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Marcello Mastroianni, Nicolas Bataille, Jacqueline Doyen Francja/Włochy 1962 17:25 Statek komediantów - musical 19:10 Hot Millions - komedia reż. Eric Till, wyk. Maggie Smith, Peter Ustinov, Karl Malden, Bob Newhart USA/Wlk. Brytania 1968 21:00 Cwaniaki - komedia sensacyjna reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Danny DeVito, Joe Piscopo, Harvey Keitel, Ray Sharkey USA 1986 22:30 Noc musi nadejść - dramat kryminalny reż. Karel Reisz, wyk. Albert Finney, Susan Hampshire, Mona Washbourne, Sheila Hancock Wlk. Brytania 1964 00:10 Nocna wyprawa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. George Raft, Ann Sheridan, Ida Lupino, Humphrey Bogart USA 1940 01:45 Wioska przeklętych - horror SF reż. Wolf Rilla, wyk. George Sanders, Barbara Shelley, Michael Gwynn, Martin Stephens Wlk. Brytania 1960 03:00 Dzieci przeklętych - film SF reż. Anton Leader, wyk. Ian Hendry, Alan Badel, Barbara Ferris, Sheila Allen Wlk. Brytania 1963 04:30 Bracia Marx na Dzikim Zachodzie - komedia reż. Edward Buzzell, wyk. Groucho Marx, Chico Marx, Harpo Marx, John Carroll USA 1940 05:50 Moje miejsce na ziemi - western reż. Roy Rowland, wyk. Eleanor Parker, Robert Taylor, Victor McLaglen, Jeff Richards USA 1955 Zone Europa 08:00 Godzina świni - dramat, kryminał, baśń reż. Leslie Megahey, wyk. Colin Firth, Ian Holm, Donald Pleasence, Amina Annabi Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 1993 10:00 Festiwal w Cannes - komedia reż. Henry Jaglom, wyk. Greta Scacchi, Anouk Aimee, Maximilian Schell, Ron Silver USA 2001 11:50 Ptaki - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Rod Taylor, Jessica Tandy, Tippi Hedren, Suzanne Pleshette, Ethel Griffies USA 1963 13:55 Krówka - komedia reż. Luis Garcia Berlanga, wyk. Alfredo Landa, Guillermo Montesinos, Santiago Ramos Hiszpania 1985 16:05 Osaczona - thriller reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Tom Berenger, Mimi Rogers, Lorraine Bracco, Jerry Orbach, John Rubinstein, Andreas Katsulas, Tony DiBenedetto, James E. Moriarty, Mark Moses, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Harley Cross, Joanne Baron, Anthony Bis USA 1987 18:00 Niebo coraz bardziej błękitne - dramat obyczajowy reż. Antonio Luigi Grimaldi, wyk. Asia Argento, Luca Barbareschi, Margherita Buy, Roberto Citran, Enrico Lo Verso, Ivano Marescotti, Dario Argento, Gigio Alberti, Cesare Apolito, Davide Bechini, Massimo Bellinzoni, Monica Bellucci, Ly W 20:00 Festiwal w Cannes - komedia reż. Henry Jaglom, wyk. Greta Scacchi, Anouk Aimee, Maximilian Schell, Ron Silver USA 2001 21:50 Tajny agent - dramat sensacyjny reż. Christopher Hampton, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Patricia Arquette, Gérard Depardieu, Jim Broadbent, Robin Williams, Christian Bale, Roger Hammond, Eddie Izzard, Ralph Nossek, Neville Phillips, Elizabeth Spriggs, Peter Vaughan, Julian W Ang 23:30 Czarująca Melissa - film erotyczny reż. Jean-Claude Maillard, wyk. Loan, Allen, Jean Marc Collidor, Kamerone, Karin Francja 2003 00:25 Blandine czyli nowa wojna płci - film erotyczny reż. Bruno Garcia, Obsada: Celine Tran, Benoit Clerk, Vincent Oge, Maeva Sahli, wyk. Francja 2003 02:00 Kamorysta - dramat kryminalny reż. Giuseppe Tornatore, wyk. Ben Gazzara, Laura del Sol, Lino Troisi, Leo Gullotta, Nicola Di Pinto, Maria Carta, Luciano Bartoli, Franco Interlenghi, Marzio Honorato, Anita Zagaria Włochy 1986 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 40 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 164 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 164 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 40 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 164 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 5 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 01:00 Miłość na sprzedaż - telenowela odc. 112 reż. Rodolfo Hoyos, Andres Bierman, USA 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 164 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 39 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 40 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku